In the Coolness of the Night
by Auroura
Summary: He wakes up to the rain once again. Riku/Roxas, Riku/Sora, and implied Axel/Roxas.


Title: In the Coolness of the Night

Pairings: Riku/Roxas, Riku/Sora and some implied Axel/Roxas

A/N: Second person POV. I didn't think I'd end up writing something with Riku/Roxas in it for quite some time, but the damn bunny (who may or may not resemble Roxas) bit me and wouldn't let go.

* * *

In the coolness of the night, you wake up. The air feels thick and suffocating, and there's the scent of something terrible in the air. From the ground, sounds of cold metal against flesh resonate, intermingling with the splashes.

It's raining.

You realize, as _he_ dashes up the side of the building, that _he's_ been seeking you out for some time now. That's okay, because after all, you've been waiting for _him_ for even longer. As _he_ thrusts one of _his_ weapons upwards, you dive through the rain towards your battle.

In the coolness of the night, you dance. At first, it is stabs and parries and slices and blocks, and it makes your blood sing. Though you've fallen down more than you care to admit, certainly more times than _he_ has ever fallen, you pull yourself up and seize the front of _his_ cloak, beginning a different dance altogether.

This is wrong.

Every fiber of your being knows that this is wrong. It is wrong for you, it is wrong for _him,_ and it is wrong for those whom you are pushing out of your minds. Neither of you really know why this is happening, whether it is from your will or _his_ will, or even the one you - No, you won't say it. You just hope that, despite the blood and anger and sweat and semen, the rain will be able to wash some of it away.

The blackness around you flashes a blinding white on useless eyes, and you sigh a name softly, finally able to breathe. But it must be _his_ breath that you have stolen because _he_ has ceased breathing and will shortly cease being.

In the coolness of the night, you wonder why the rain is salty.

------------------------------------------

In the coolness of the night, you reach. Your parents have gone away for the weekend, leaving you to do practically anything you want. Sora is writhing pleasantly beneath you, and to say you're feeling good is rather the understatement. He seems to be more restless than usual, which is odd for him, but you take it all in stride and just continue to enjoy yourself.

Then it happens.

You're almost there, and you raise your head to look at Sora, who blinks. Suddenly those blue, blue eyes open, and when you realize that it's _him_ you're pounding into, you come harder and faster than you ever have in your whole life. It's not long before _he_ follows you, and you both collapse on your bed, too tired to care.

In the coolness of the night, you deny. Gone is the apparition from before, and Sora's shaking you, yelling something you don't hear. You risk a glance at Sora, and see an expression of betrayal, something you never thought would happen again. Sora's insisting that you answer, but the words just wash over you. You're unable to look back at Sora, not wanting to see that angry face and those accusing eyes, and bury your face in your hands.

It's a mistake.

You can't take it anymore, and end up telling Sora everything. The words seem to run out of your mouth of their own regard, and you expose all the dreadful details you've been hiding. Each desolate phrase twists some invisible knife deeper into your stomach; you speak of the fights, the doubts you planted in _his_ mind, the confusion of speaking to Nobody and imagining Somebody, the surrender, and the embraces.

And immediately after betraying one, you speak of how you immediately betrayed the other. You reveal your ultimate agenda, your acquiescence to the Darkness in order to accomplish your mission, and your stamping down of resistance in the lie _he_ was placed in. As you finally look up to see the response, it occurs to you that Sora, with eyes hard as stone, has known all along.

In the coolness of the night, your tears taste like salty rain.


End file.
